super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Liberation Specialists
The Anti-Liberation Specialists is a sub-group of the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense specializing in conquering liberated worlds. They do not care about the collateral damage that they've created because of their main objective being reconquering liberated worlds. As they are created from the members of many worlds, there's only one Anti-Liberation Specialists. History After receiving reports of conquered planets liberated by a conqueror who forced them to obey them and worship their leader as a god of sorts, the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense created the Anti-Liberation Specialists, a group specifically created to conquer liberated worlds. They prove to be very successful on their job and has liberated million planets since their commissioning. Methods and Operations The Anti-Liberation Specialists works by locating planets that were liberated and annexed by one particular group. Unlike the incredibly lazy group that works by "expanding their territory by liberating and annexing other versions of Earth (actually just a bunch of planets misclassified as Earth)" and using "technology to merge all possibilities from an action into one singularity to ease their workload", the ALS instead chooses to conquer the same planet over and over again before finally using the 'Decade Wall' to merge them into one. The process takes less than an hour to complete. After reconquering a planet, they then restores the slow-downed time caused by the 'liberators' and proceeds to destroy any traces of the previous group's 'annexation' and re-educates the human population by giving them other religions to believe in (Christianity, Islam, Hindu, etc.), forced brainwashing to restore their minds back to their pre-annexation state, and re-arms the planet. The planet was then left by the ALS and the population there are to decide their future, whether they should improve, seek help and protection, or anything they have in mind. Those who chooses to join the ALS are re-trained to follow their methods and standards, in an effort to remove any signs of 'shine-ism'. The ALS mostly focuses on liberating liberated worlds controlled by that one group. Convincing the brainwashed people that that one group's organization is evil is useless so forced brainwashing, re-education, and propaganda are the only options used when liberating these planets. When dealing worlds that are not captured by that one group, they either: re-arms the planet, teleports the planet to another place, forcefully uniting the planet with the SSS-1 Cobra, or destroy the planet to prevent it from being captured. If they ever meet with that one group, they have the entire Terminal Union's members to back them up in an effort to destroy them. Territory All liberated liberated worlds are under the control of the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense. Weapons and Equipment Being a member of the Terminal Union of Rapid Defense, the Anti-Liberation Specialists have tons of weapons at their disposal. The weapons ranges from tiny-nuclear firing pistols to star destroyers. Standard Infantry Weapons * AR-18A2 Assault Rifle * BR-18A1 Battle Rifle * CR-18A4 Carbine Rifle * P-22A Standard Pistol * AS-39 'Springer' Assault Shotgun * PS-4 'Pallete' Pump Shotgun * SAS-15 Semi-Automatic Shotgun * MG-104 General Purpose Machine Gun * PKKV-2 Combat Machine Gun * Ballista Assault Sniper Rifle * FGM-88 Needle Anti-Tank Rocket Launcher * SAAGW Fre-fire Rocket Launcher * 9K33 Shtyr Anti-air Rocket Launcher * SIR-2 Infantry-use Railgun * PR-8 Plasma Rifle * Plasma Grenade * Neutron Grenade * Flash Grenade * NRL-45 Nuclear Rocket Launcher Vessels * 10,000,000 Mercury-class Dropship * 800,000 Kashmir-class Corvette * 600,000 Sadeath-class Destroyer * 520,000 Foley-class Frigate * 450,000 Kolobanov-class Cruiser * 60,000 Gorgon-class Battleship * 1,000 Kraken-class Dreadnought Trivia * This page is meant to be a serious parody of a certain page. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:STFU